What if Katniss lived in District 2
by tatr07
Summary: Katniss was born and raised in District 2 and fell for Cato what would happen?


If Katniss lived in District 2

5…4…3…2…1 I sprint to fallow Cato to the cornucopia I kill several people until the bloodbath is over. Only me, Cato, Glimmer and Marvel, from district 1, and the boy from 4 are at the cornucopia. We set up one smaller tent and one big tent for the girls and boys. I share a tent with Glimmer.

I get woken up to go hunting for tributes when we all see a fire we walk over to kill one more tribute we sleep under the trees that night, my head resting on Cato's chest. We wake up to a knife storm from above and it kills the boy from 4. It is Clove from 12. We run to our base at our cornucopia. At night fall we sleep until our tribute hunt, and we find nothing. We sleep and I wake up thirsty so I get some water. I get some water and food when I ask if anyone wanted water because I brought water for every one and I see Cato kissing Glimmer. I scream and take my arrow and my other supplies and run into the wood and Cato says "I can explain."

I run and run and run until I hear people talking, and I ready my bow and walk around the corner and see, Foxface, Clove and Rue eating but I heard one thing I have never heard. It was Foxface. They see me and I get a stabbed in the arm by Foxface a knife just nearly hit my foot by Clove.

I say "can we be allies." They ask "We thought you were a Career." So then I tell them everything, and they understand. About three days pass and only one person dies so the capital wants a good show. We hear footsteps. Foxface runs Rue climbs and Clove gets some knives out.

Clove gets a spear in the back I head and a cannon blast. I shoot Marvel who shot Clove and Glimmer shoots Rue out of the tree. I collapse and Glimmer kisses Cato just to torture me before I die and Cato seems to enjoy it and then everyone goes still Cato stabs Glimmer in the back with his sword, and he says "I told you I could explain."

I run away and he chases me and we both know I'm faster, but he's stronger I come to the cornucopia and I can't go any were so I find a knife on the ground and hit him in the shoulder and run. I see him fall to ground. I run towards him and he grabs me. I pull the knife out of his shoulder and try to stab him again but he grabs my arm and flips me over. I try to break free, but I can't. He kisses me and says now do you believe me.

I don't even reply I just nod, and ask "Why did you even kiss Glimmer?" He said "I have my reasons," and then I stop and say "Please tell me." I finally get it out of him and he says "Because I thought we were over, done, not together." So I said "Relay you would rebound that fast." He tries to say "Well no…" So I respond "To think I ever liked you." We don't talk for days until we hear an announcement of a feast, because about 15 people left, and we also hear that there can be two victors if they are from the same district. We get there and there are four left, 5=Foxface 2=Cato and 11=Thresh, and 12=Peeta.

I run to get my bag and the girl from 3 shoots a poison dart and it came and Cato jumped in front and saved me. He dropped to the ground and I carry him into the cornucopia so the hovercraft won't get him. I see Thresh come into the cornucopia and Foxface stabbed him and took his bag and ran, but Peeta never came.

I slept for days and Peeta's bag was still there. I look in it and it is some tools for camouflage, medicine, and some tools for stitches. So I decide to go find him and help him since Cato is dead. I find him in a cave half dead I stitch him up and heal him. He wakes up and sees me and freaks out. He tries to run but he can't, and falls. I decide to sleep in the cave that night. In the morning Peeta is gone he is outside with the Girl from three about shoot him so shoot her with an arrow and Peeta sits up and gives me a kiss to thank me. To tell the truth I enjoyed it.

I run to the cornucopia to get supplies and there Cato sits crying, because he misses me. I run and tackle him and caught him off guard, the first thing I do is kiss him and then tell him about Peeta, and he understood because he did the same. I get Peeta to walk to the cornucopia, and when he sees Cato he tries to run, but I stop him. We decide to help each other. We go out into the woods to find my old campsite and find Rues necklace and Marvels spear, and Glimmers arrow.

We decide to sleep under a tree and wake up to a Tracker-Jacker attack and I got tugged out by Peeta and I cry for Cato. I break from Peeta and run to get Cato. The Jackers have stung me and I collapse and I can hear in a faint sound "Katniss," and I have no clue who it is. Soon all I hear is _Boom Boom _my heart sinks, because one could be Peeta or Cato or even both.

I wake up my face covered in green goo. I find some nuts and berries by my side, I think someone's close. I come around the corner and see Foxface. She runs grabs her food and runs away and I say thank you. I carry on to the cornucopia, to find someone.

I come to it to find an axe mark in Peeta's back and a spear mark in Cato's head. I wake up and find myself in the cornucopia, with Cato on my left and Peeta on my right. Only Cato is awake and I turn to him and ask "how long have I been out?" He says "About five to six days." I ask "how many people have died?"

He replied "Six." All I think is that's it. I start to lay down when Cato asks "aren't you forgetting something?" I ask what, and he leans in and kisses me, and I say "oh ya." He just smiles, and pulls me close and hugs me. I sleep on his chest just like on the first night in the arena. Peeta wakes up in a couple of hours when we hear a tribute coming, and he has axes. He enters the cornucopia. He throws one at me and Peeta jumps in front and it goes in his chest Cato comes from behind him and breaks his neck. I kiss Peeta, and I don't care if it is in front of Cato. I carry him out of the cornucopia; I show the cameras the district 12 sigh to show how I'm sorry for their loss.

Now there are only about nine people left in the arena. And I don't want to kill two of them. So Cato and I must split up. He refuses to split up; I kiss him one more time and runaway into the woods.

Soon I hear a cannon blast now down to eight, soon I come across two tributes both from ten I shoot one then one hits my foot with a spear. When we hear birds they fly in and I duck and see the hot pink birds swoop in and stab the other tribute in the heart and a two cannons blast for the two from ten, and six left in the arena. I run and see Cato slashing a tribute I run and he has gone mad and is chasing me.

He tackles me and tries to slaughter me with his sword "Cato I know you are in there," is what I said. He replied and said "That's the old me," I say "I know you're in there Cato'' I lean in and kiss him, and he says "what happened?" "You tried to slaughter me." His face in shock, all I do is nod. A cannon blast we see Foxface crushed buy a rock trying to climb. Four left _Boom_ now three.

The boy from five, Cato, and I are left. We all get cornered in a cave and a beast comes. It troughs Cato into the wall, then he grabs the boys head and rips it off. _Boom _the cannon blasts. I shoot the beast; it's dead. The announcer says "last rule has been revoked, so only one victor."

My body grows cold, I feel sick. Cato leans in and gives me a final kiss. I lean in to tell him my plan, and he nods. When the hovercraft comes when it comes we jump on and wait for the top, now we are going home and President Snow will be mad.

On the flight down to two when the door opens and I see my family and friends so happy to see me and I run and hug my mom. We make our way back to Victor's Village, at my front door he comes to his knees, and I ask "are you ok?" He says "Never better," He comes to one knee and asks "… … … will … ahh… umm… you… ahh… like… to... maybe." I pull him up and kiss him and say "Yes, does that answer your question?" All he does is nod.


End file.
